


Amnesia

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Mind numbness, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: People that he doesnt know appears at his dreams. Girl with orange hair calling him a big brother, a read headed man daring him to get out with girls, blue haired swordsman showing disgust, a tall boy with white hair and ashen skin tells him to rest, blonde haired girl angrily leaving him after telling him something and many more.
Kudos: 4





	Amnesia

A man with tattered clothes walks in lonely forest. His blonde hair is darkened by dirt, his lone eye is glassy. Only thing he knows is, he has to go somewhere. He doesnt know where he needs to go or what he is going to do. But he must do it no matter what. He clings that in this mind numbing haze. Other wise this haze would shallow him whole and render him useless.

Blonde haired man walks until his legs gave out. Then he sleeps at the ground. This cycle repeats until somebody takes a pity upon him. A poor village that seems familiar but he cant remember why. Villagers tends his wounds, gives something to eat and a place to sleep. Why they doing this, man has no idea. When his mind recovers enough he asks them why they helped him. Answer was he help them before and now they paying their debt.

Thanks to them his haze slowly dissapears. As a way to say thanks, blonde man slays the mosters that haunt the village. After a while later he leaves the village to go his destination. He still dont know where he has to go but this time his mind isnt hazy as before.

People that he doesnt know appears at his dreams. Girl with orange hair calling him a big brother, a read headed man daring him to get out with girls, blue haired swordsman showing disgust, a tall boy with white hair and ashen skin tells him to rest, blonde haired girl angrily leaving him after telling him something and many more.

Then his dreams starts to take terrifying turns. Flames that shallows entire sky, painting the darkest night to red. Smell of burning bodies. Screams of people. A woman dissapears in the flames, someone similar to blue haired swords man takes a blow for him, a blonde haired mans head slowly rolls to his feet. Purple haired woman rips his eye for fun... All of them calling him, a name too similar. But when he wakes up from nightmares he forgets it.

He visits the other villages in covers, collecting info about this war and offering cleaning monsters for money. Emperor of Adrestia declared war upon the church of seiros. Reason is church made nobility and crests... Emperor says she will make a fodlan where everyone is equal. Blonde haired boy have difficulty to believing this. This war brings pain for everyone. İt this even worth for her ideals?

İts tooks him for awhile to realize he isnt a normal human like others. He have super strength, sometimes he feels a power blooming in his entire body. He is the one of people that carry crests. Bandits who are trying to overwhelm him with numbers always fails because he is not normal person.

He must be someone important... After all, only nobility had crests. So he must be a noble right? Then why he cant remember anything? What happened to him? He asks this this question to himself almost everyday. He came to answer that he was someone in the kingdom, caught during the coup and escaped from the cells. With his nightmares and his situation this made sense.

A year passes. War seems like not ending anytime soon. Soon a civil war starts at Alliance. Pro imperial houses and anti imperial houses starts to fight each other. When this news brought up to him, he is in a village, getting his money after killing the bandits. Now the trading ways controlled by empire since alliance is busy with civil war.

Somebody has to stop empire. He starts to kill imperial soliders that pillage villages. Soon he moves on the imperial camps. One by one he clears imperial camps. Empire must be defeated. He feels enjoyment from clearing imperial camps. He is really a kingdom noble arent he?

Soon he came across of biggest imperial camp he ever seen. He watches from far. From what he seeing they caught kingdom soliders and if he doesnt do anything soon imperial soliders will kill them. He prepares his weapons and tools... Silently he starts with gatekeeprs that guards the entry point. Slowly he makes his way to caught kingdom soliders and frees them. They took weapons from the killed soliders and together they make a path to entry point.

Soon they surronded by imperial soliders, at a point his hood seems like came off, one of them with wide eyes lookes at him. "Fight" he says with angry voice. "So- sorry" At a moment they seperated from each other. He kills all imperial soliders on his side and rushes to help others.

He cannot make it... After killing most of the imperial soliders, all of the kingdom soliders are killed. This is his fault, if he stopped them from seperating, that wouldnt happened. Slowy he walks towards the general, the one who commands this camp.

"So rumors were true. The prince of Kingdom still lives... Dont worry, Emperor Edelgard will kill you." General says this with a smile as he impales him with his broken lance.

Edelgard... This name brings a violent headache suddenly. The dagger, Tragedy of Duscur, Flame emperor, Attack on Academy and more. Dimitri remembers everything.

Dimitri walks towards to dead kingdom soliders. They caught because they were looking for him. They chasing after the rumors, and imperial soliders caught them. İts his fault. He cannot bring them back. When he looks at his behind, those soliders joined to ghosts that haunt him.

He leaves imperial camp with a shame...


End file.
